Liquid Crystal Display devices (LCDs) are one kind of the flat panel display devices widely applied at present. The main constituent component of the liquid crystal display device is a liquid crystal panel, and the liquid crystal panel mainly includes a color filter substrate, an array substrate and liquid crystals disposed between the two substrates. The array substrate has a control element provided therein, and the generated electric field is controlled by the control element so as to drive liquid crystals so that an image display is realized.